


【KK】拯救王子大行动·第一个世界（下）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 第一个世界，少主当自强（下）战国不受重视嫡长子光X青梅竹马家臣刚啪啪打脸、吱呦英雄救美（？）和你们要的小车车（这个故事大概的蓝本是风林火山中武田信玄的经历）这个故事的（中）在lofter
Kudos: 9





	【KK】拯救王子大行动·第一个世界（下）

以三百人的兵力攻下了堂本信哉用八千人都没能攻破的海之口城，堂本光一留下了二百人守城，带着余下的一百人回了堂本家的领地。  
然而迎接他的并不是恭贺与欢迎，而是狠狠的一顿斥责，外加三十鞭子。  
他原本在回来的路上连借口都编好了，但是才刚进正院就看到两个人挎着刀冲自己走来，一下子伸手按住肩膀粗鲁地拖了进去。  
堂本光一自嘲地一笑，被按在专门打叛徒用的木桩子上时他想，是啊，堂本信哉早就忍不了了，他是恨不得自己死掉的，只是这次初阵又不想让自己在最前面领功，这才甩在尾巴那里一路跟着。  
瞧他站在那里道貌岸然拿腔拿调地说着什么？  
“你怕不是——早就在海之口城中布下天罗地网，算计着堂本家吧……不然要如何解释，我们八千人攻不下的城池却对着你门户大开？只恐怕，你早就成为了石川家的走狗！”  
周围那些人呢，有些面带不忍，但是没有一个敢站出来为他说话。  
“赏这个叛徒三十鞭！然后把他放逐出去，我没有这个儿子！”  
粗短的马鞭打在身上很疼，但是堂本光一咬牙一声也没有叫。他对这个恼羞成怒之下斥责自己不知体统的父亲已经没了半点孺慕之情。他痛得满脸是汗面如金纸，却咬着牙抱着木架子抬起头，对上了堂本信哉的眼睛。  
堂本信哉一直都知道自己这个儿子有一双漂亮的眼睛。清澈剔透，像极了他的母亲。在这双眼睛里面，他看到过濡慕、看到过崇拜、看到过茫然和委屈，却从未像此刻一样看到如此浓烈的恨。  
那恨几乎凝成了实质，骇得征战一生的堂本信哉生生后退了两步，但随即、被长子一个眼神就逼退了的耻辱翻涌而上，他盛怒之下抽出了佩刀大喝一声“放肆！”就上前想要干脆将他杀掉。  
堂本光一大惊之下想要挣扎，却没想到身后打他的二人死死地按住了他的肩膀让他动弹不得。  
【完了！】堂本光一见根本无人阻拦，心里一阵悲凉，觉得自己逃不过这一劫，最后一件最悔恨的事情就是……自己竟然没能跟刚多呆一会儿。  
自己甚至没能给他一个名分。  
“父亲息怒！”  
没想到最后一刻堂本晴一却站了起来拦在了堂本光一身前，急急地叫道：“父亲大人，大哥他一定是一时冲动，年轻气盛，这才冲撞了您，父亲大人就饶过他这一回吧？”  
突然马蹄声由远及近，一匹黝黑的骏马直接冲过了院门奔到院子里，随即一身白色骑装的堂本刚翻身而下冲到了堂本光一身前半跪下来，看到他背后被抽打到破裂的衣衫狠狠地抽了一口冷气。  
“光一！你怎么样？”堂本刚见堂本光一背后露出来的地方红肿不堪，心疼得几乎掉下眼泪来，他跪坐在他身边小心翼翼地将他扶下板凳揽在怀里，心中止不住地后怕。  
幸亏戒灵提醒他堂本家主说不定会羞愤杀子让他连夜赶回来，哪怕再晚那么一会儿……  
“刚，别怕，我这不是没事吗？”  
感觉到堂本刚浑身都止不住地发抖，堂本光一虽然疼得嘶嘶抽气，却依旧强撑着安慰道。刚才是生死关头他没有反应过来，直到堂本晴一站出来他才意识到，这是一个很好的收买人心的方法，自己那个好弟弟不会让他死的。  
堂本刚抬头恼怒地瞪向堂本信哉，却见到拦在他身前的堂本晴一，当即一愣，对他感激地笑着点点头。  
堂本晴一也松了口气似的冲他笑了笑，但眸中还是有着一些担忧。他看了看自己父亲的方向，对着堂本刚摇摇头示意他软和一点说些好话。  
但是堂本刚怎么可能放低身段，他冷笑一声站起来挡在堂本光一身前，仰着头看向不远处站在台阶上的堂本信哉大声喝骂：“你这个寡廉鲜耻不知所谓的老匹夫！堂本光一是你的长子嫡男，你好狠的心竟然对他痛下杀手！原因呢？因为他比你出色比你更是一名堂堂的武将！因为他攻下了你啃不下的硬骨头你恼羞成怒！连这一点气量都没有，你凭什么再做堂本家的家主？”  
“你？！你你你……放肆！！”  
堂本信哉气得整张脸都涨得紫红一片，在摇曳的灯火映照下显出了无比的狰狞。他手上还拿着刀，此刻肩膀用力生生撞开了拦在自己身前的小儿子举刀冲着堂本刚的脑袋直劈下去——  
“大胆！！”  
惊雷一般的一声暴喝猛然炸响，吓得堂本信哉心神一乱，堂本刚这些日子也和足利义满切磋过学了一点身法，他听到那声大喝就知道是便宜大哥来给自己撑场面了，随手一抽抽出了腰间便宜老爸送他的佩刀用力格挡，谁知竟然一下子把堂本信哉手中的刀给砍飞了出去。  
院中的人目瞪口呆，眼前这个气喘吁吁竟被十四岁的少年砍飞了刀的、真的是他们一直敬仰着的家主吗？  
堂本刚其实自己也有点惊讶，不过随即就反应过来，面前这个人五十多岁，但已经须发皆白，在战国时代也是差不多要死的年纪了，他这些年领兵打仗就只是坐在帐中指挥罢了，再加上纵欲身子早就垮掉，刚才又被自家便宜大哥吓了一跳……握不住刀也是正常的。  
他不由得感慨，简直是天时地利人和啊……自己不愧是最强外挂。  
“报——”  
还不等堂本家主反应，慌慌张张的声音传来，一个半大小子灰头土脸地连滚带爬冲进来大吼道：“足利、足利少主大驾！还……还……”  
事情突然急转直下，堂本信哉都怔愣住了，他呆呆地看着一群人突然从天而降似的赶来，而足利义满大步流星走得竟比那一路狂奔的报信小卒还快。  
“阁下好威风啊。”足利义满挎着刀冲进来，在明灭的灯笼火光之下他笑得狰狞异常，“打杀你的嫡长子，就因为他用仅仅三百人就攻破了你上万兵力都没能拿下的城池？还敢对我的义弟挥刀！我看你是老糊涂了吧！”  
堂本信哉脸色铁青，但是面对足利义满却屁都不敢放一个。他这个时候才看清楚了堂本刚骑来的那匹马的马鞍上面刻着足利家的家徽……  
“小弟，旁边那栋宅子我给你买下来了，你先带着这位……嗯，过去养伤。”便宜大哥在对着堂本刚的时候表现出了超常的耐心和温柔，“等着你封地那边的府邸建好了你再搬过去。”  
“好的大哥。”堂本刚乖巧地应道，动作漂亮地一收刀，对着足利义满得意地呲牙笑笑。  
便宜大哥知道他的意思，宠爱地揉揉他的脑袋夸了一句：“进步很大，真不错。”接着新划到堂本刚手下的一队亲兵就抬着不知道从哪冒出来的一架肩撵，把堂本光一扶了上去。  
“好了，我去北条家还有事情，就不叨扰了。”足利义满拍拍手，一大堆人像他们出现时那般迅速地消失掉了。  
院子转瞬间就空了，这个时候整个堂本家的风向都有些变了。刚才没人支持堂本光一是因为堂本家主还拥有绝对的统治地位，而他的大儿子只是一个随意他折磨的小可怜罢了。然而现在……没想到竟然能搭上足利将军府这条线，而且刚才家主的刀都被足利少主的义弟砍飞了！之后他们应该如何抉择，估计在场的心中都有数了。  
堂本信哉自然察觉到了不对，他气得脸色发紫，但堂本晴一眼里却跳跃着火光。

足利大哥给堂本刚留下的宅子不算太大，但是住他们两个以及十来个下人倒是足够了。  
这时候房间里灯火通明，堂本刚心疼得用干净的软布沾了水、一点点擦拭着他受伤的后背。  
“Tsuyo别担心，我已经不痛……嘶！”堂本光一龇牙咧嘴，又冲他讨好地笑笑。  
“……傻瓜。”  
堂本刚心疼极了。就算在现实世界，光一因为舞台剧受点伤什么的，也没有现在这样严重。血淋淋的鞭痕肿的老高，让他几乎不敢去触碰。但是他又不想让别的女人或者男人看到堂本光一的身体，只好自己咬着牙一点点帮他擦拭清洁然后上药。  
足利大哥临走之前给了他一盒很有用的棒疮药，这时堂本刚帮他上了厚厚的一层，然后准备让他晾一晾再拿干净的布把伤口裹起来。好在没有破皮，应该养两天就没事了。  
屋里放着三个火盆，里面的碳都是涉川夫人给他准备的，烧得热还一点烟都没有，此时屋子里暖融融的一片，光着身子也不觉得冷。  
“那么说一切顺利？嗯？”堂本光一趴在床上，清凉的药膏让他觉得一阵阵刺痛，为了分散注意力只好问起前两天的事情。  
“嗯。”堂本刚脸色略微缓和了一些，他侧卧在一边，主动探身在堂本光一颈后柔柔地一吻低声道，“他们都很好……唔……”  
“嗯~~别……Tsuyo别……啊……”  
堂本光一颈后和耳根是绝对敏感的地方，堂本刚抱着他的手臂在他两处亲吻着流连不去，用柔软温热的唇一寸寸一分分地拓过完好的皮肤。  
麻痒的感觉让堂本光一一阵阵颤抖，身体都酸软下来懒懒地伏在床上。  
“他们都很好，一切都好……就是我很想你光一……”  
堂本刚小心翼翼地绕过他的伤势吻着他的颈后一路吻到肩头，亲吻里头带着一点珍惜，还有不知道是不是堂本光一的错觉，他感觉到了满满的怜爱。  
他忽然心头一紧：是了，现在堂本刚的身份过了明路，他已经比自己的地位高了，一般这种情况下，在下承欢的人就是自己了。但……  
但，又有什么关系呢。  
这样一想，堂本光一很快就释怀了。无非是二人缠绵亲热而已，谁上谁下之类的事情，他倒是不太在乎，只要对方是堂本刚就好。听说男子那处要好好保养、而且还很容易受伤，自己身体要结实一些，多受点苦也没什么。  
但是他梗着脖子不服气地想着，就算自己要在下面，平时的时候堂本刚也得小鸟依人窝在自己怀里撒娇才好。  
“侧过来，光一……”堂本刚没有他想得那样多，他扶着堂本光一侧卧过去之后，像从前一样挨到他怀里，手指轻柔地划过他初现轮廓的腹肌，顺着线条一路滑到了裤子里面。  
堂本光一口干舌燥。  
因为刚才碰过水，堂本刚的指尖冰凉，接触到半硬着的肉棒的时候堂本光一整个人剧烈地哆嗦了一下，呻吟着却硬得更厉害了。  
堂本刚笑盈盈地将他握在手中：“我离开那么久……是不是想我了？嗯？”  
“嗯……我每天都在想你。”  
堂本光一的嗓音有些沙哑，他揽着堂本刚的身体，也在他臀瓣上缓缓揉捏。  
“等到你成了家主，我们就成婚，好不好？”堂本刚猛地抬眼看向他，有些不安又略带请求地说。  
堂本光一张口想要立刻答应，但又想到，如果自己成为了家主，就势必要娶一个女人传宗接代。虽然现在有很多武士有着同性的爱人也同时养着一些女人用来生育，但是他却并不想那样做。一个是他非常敬重自己的母亲，他觉得女性应该得到应有的尊重，再一个……他不想触碰堂本刚以外的任何人。  
这是一件很矛盾的事情。他想要当上家主、给堂本刚最好的生活，但同时他又不得不背负相应的责任。  
“我知道这样很过分，但……我不想你有别的女人。”堂本刚眼神黯淡下来，他眼眸低垂，声音轻轻的：“这、这只是我自己的想法，你也不必……”“好。”“嗯？”  
“我们成婚。”堂本光一看着他认真地说，“等你元服了，我们就成婚。我一辈子只有你，不碰别的女人。至于孩子，嗯……”他沉吟了一会儿，冷笑道，“堂本晴一应该派上用场了。”  
堂本刚想了想也觉得主意不错。堂本晴一怎么说也是光一的弟弟，生下来的孩子也应该跟他像一些吧……再说，孩子养得好不好还是看后天的教养，谁生的倒是无所谓。  
实在不行，他还可以问希美要个孩子，反正他走的时候已经知道那丫头打定主意要招赘了。  
“春宵苦短啊……”堂本光一有点苦闷地感叹了一句，猛地撑起身子把堂本刚拉到身下。背上已经不怎么疼了，还是把心上人伺候舒服了重要。  
“你……你慢点！”堂本刚怕他扯到伤处小声惊叫。  
“没事，大哥的药很好用，我现在已经不痛了。”堂本光一笑着在他额前亲了一下。堂本刚双颊绯红小声嘟囔：“哪、哪就是你大哥了！真不知羞……”  
“你大哥不就是我大哥？嗯？”堂本光一一边用气声说着一边来到他耳边，在他小巧红润的耳垂上轻舔了一下，“什么时候带我去见见？我的岳父岳母他们……”  
“会、会有机会的……嗯~~别、痒……”  
羞怯的推脱并没有任何实际作用，堂本刚在他身下的每一次轻颤都只能让他的欲火燃得更旺。堂本光一猛地想起自己行军打仗时无意间听到手下几个武士聊起男子行乐的事，低笑着一边用舌尖撩拨他耳孔细密的小绒毛一边说：“你不知道……我在外面的时候听他们说起男子的床笫之乐，说什么紧致销魂的……我都只能想起你，满脑子都是你。”  
“啊啊……别、别说了……”  
堂本刚感觉到他下压的势头，主动分开双腿让他嵌进自己中间。他没想到十五岁的堂本光一就那么能撩拨人，想现实世界中的那个堂本光一十五岁的时候，还是个整天叫着Unko Unko不住傻笑着欺负自己的小屁孩呢……  
但是在这个世界，他就已经是一个可以以少胜多打出名堂的年轻武将了。  
这么一小会儿走神的时间，堂本光一已经把他的裤子扒下来甩到了一旁。两人的身体赤裸相贴，最开始都僵硬了一下，随即加倍地放松下来。  
性器顶端在臀缝间不住滑动，堂本光一舒服地叹了一声，歪头啃咬着堂本刚的脖子安抚道：“放心，我不进去……等到我们大婚那一夜，再好好疼你。”  
堂本刚眼睛一眯感觉有点崩溃：我求求你进去好不好老是这么撩拨又不做到底很烦人的啊！！！  
“不开心了？嗯？”堂本光一一抬头就看到他撅着小嘴巴不乐意的模样，心里怜爱得不得了，他刮刮他的鼻尖宠溺道，“好啦，这不是怕伤着你嘛？嗯？在外面蹭蹭也很快乐的。”  
堂本刚心说你那是没尝过进去有多快乐，看你现实世界里前两次跟我一块儿都秒射就知道了。  
他眼珠一转，抓着堂本光一的手向下探去软绵绵地央求道：“那、那今天用手指好不好？”他见堂本光一愣住，又羞答答地解释道，“大哥从他下属那边淘来几本书给我……上面说、说、那里很紧，需要扩张适应的……”足利大哥背锅辛苦了！“所以、今天就……手指好不好？”  
堂本光一倒是没什么闲工夫反应大舅哥有没有那么闲，他早就听呆了。  
“还有、母亲……母亲也给了我一瓶软膏，就、就在那边……”堂本刚满脸通红地指了指床铺旁边的小柜子，堂本光一立刻伸手过去拉开、看到里面好好放着的一个大概也就半个巴掌大的白玉小罐。拧开闻闻里面一阵清香，堂本刚这次却不怎么好解释了。  
足利大哥确确实实背了锅，不过那罐润滑保养用的药膏却货真价实从涉川夫人那儿得来的，据说本来是留给希美成婚之后做闺房之事用的，怕初次太痛苦之类，现在小儿子也有这种需要，她就毫不愧疚地从姐姐那儿抢来了一罐给他，还说什么用光了再找自己要……简直羞死人了！  
在感慨足利一家开放的同时，堂本刚也感动于他们为了自己着想的心，红着眼圈撒娇耍赖把夫妇俩哄得非常开心。这个时代的孩子总是早熟的，他们正缺这样一个聪明伶俐爱撒娇的小宝贝呢，因此就产生了一个很不错的良性循环……  
“怎么又走神了？嗯？”堂本光一好笑地看着堂本刚呆愣愣的模样掰开他的腿，已经挑了一小坨软膏的食指探向了臀瓣当中。  
“呀！”被冰凉的感觉一激他忍不住叫出了声，看到自己上身寝衣大开、被子也掀开放在一旁而下身双腿大张一览无余的样子立刻捂住了脸。  
“好了好了不羞不羞哦，我不看，我不看……”堂本光一连忙安抚着亲吻他的手背，那双手果然就一点点打开、露出后面那张红扑扑的小脸儿来。  
两人缠绵地吻在一起，堂本光一的指尖已经将皱缩干涩的穴口揉开一点，轻轻地探了进去。  
“呜……”  
因为嘴唇被堵着，堂本刚只发出了小小一声猫儿呜咽似的呻吟，听得堂本光一头皮发炸，顿时开始后悔刚才为什么就信誓旦旦说直到大婚才能做到底呢？  
突破了关口后面就好进多了，等到整根食指都送进去，两人才分开了些，堂本光一见着身下的小宝贝眼神湿润润看着自己的模样，腰下接着就一颤，差点没忍住……  
“扣酱……”堂本刚把着他的肩膀眯起眼睛，收缩了一下肌肉夹夹他的手指，“动一动啊……”  
堂本光一脑袋里面“嗡”了一下，下身湿的一塌糊涂，他一手缓慢地抽出送入，而腰下也在他身侧来回磨蹭动作一致，就全当是自己已经插进去了，想象着紧裹在手指上那层湿软的内壁娇颤着缠吸自己的感觉……嘶——不能想了不能想了！  
“啊……！”  
“怎么了Tsuyo？我碰疼你了？”堂本光一听到他叫立刻停下来，急急地追问，“刚才那里不舒服？”  
“那儿……别碰了，酸酸的……”堂本刚怎么好直接说他找到了地方，只能这么羞答答地拐弯抹角，谁知道堂本光一是个实心眼的，立刻连连保证道：“好好、我记住了，这里不碰，你放松我不弄疼你。”  
然后他还就真的……每一次都有意绕过敏感点不去碰了！！  
他是觉得自己体贴极了，然而难受的还是堂本刚，他憋得一肚子火脸涨得通红，干脆什么都不顾了拿出现实世界冲着堂本光一撒娇撩拨的本事来，抬手圈了他的脖子用柔软的唇在他鼻尖和唇边连连碰着，夹紧他的手指可怜兮兮地抱怨：“光一坏！呜……我说、不要，你就真的不碰了？碰碰那里嘛……扣酱~~那里舒服……”  
他这副身体年龄还小，声音本来就带着几分小孩子的娇嗲，混着情欲简直勾人万分，堂本光一当即就被他弄懵了，呆愣愣地看着他。  
“扣酱……”堂本刚咬了一点嘴唇，含着水汽亮汪汪的猫儿眼可怜巴巴瞅着他，带着鼻音和一点哽咽的嗓音又响起来，“你干嘛这样看我？还不是、还不是你让我变成这样的……”  
“啊！诶？呃……哦！那个……我……”堂本光一刹那就慌了，他慌得连话都说不利索，结结巴巴地问，“不是，你说……哪里？我、我不明白，哪里舒服？”  
“就刚才、我说酸酸的那里……”  
“啊，好，那、那里……”堂本光一很是懵了一阵，堂本刚说什么他就做什么，直到身下的人沉醉地紧搂着他的脖子扭动腰身的时候他才猛醒过来，接着加倍的兴奋直冲头顶。他还没见过堂本刚这幅样子呢！爱惨了！  
堂本刚享受着他不太熟练的服务也没忘了给他顺顺毛，伸手下去抓着他那根直挺挺的棒子揉揉搓搓，听着他青涩的嗓音在自己耳边尽力忍耐却依旧漏出来憋不住的呜咽和呻吟，心跳也快了不少。  
情欲总是这样的，纵然自己以为自己还很清醒，但身边的人一旦陷落下去……就不由自主地跟他一同沉溺其中。  
“Tsuyo我好喜欢你……！唔……喜欢你……”  
堂本光一脑袋里面乱成一团，他下意识地嘟囔着、手上的动作也加快不少，在敏感的那一片揉搓敲打，将快要硬到爆炸的性器贴着他的连连磨蹭做着抽插的动作。  
堂本刚伸手将两人握在一起，也不知道是蹭到了哪里，他一个哆嗦夹紧身体里面的手指身体剧烈地颤了一下，搂着他的脖子挺腰快速磨蹭起来，一边磨蹭还一边小声地喊他的名字。  
这个时候堂本光一对他的这种娇声软语最没抵抗力了，听了两声就觉得全身针扎似的发麻，一个没忍住跟他一块儿射了。  
海浪一般的快感冲刷着全身，热乎乎的舒服极了。堂本刚眯着眼睛软在床上，眼前还有点发白。果然是小孩子的身体，才一次就觉得不太行了……以后得好好补补。  
两个人调整了一会儿呼吸对视一眼，双双红着脸别开了头。  
堂本光一手指都没敢抽出来，下意识勾了一下就听身下“嗯~”又娇又软的一声，听得他全身血都往脸上涌，羞得脑袋都要炸开了。  
堂本刚看不过去，他放松了肌肉拽拽他的手腕让他从自己身体里面出来，然后小声问：“那个……叫水进来吧？”  
“啊……嗯……”  
堂本光一都快羞死了，在这之前那个只会缩在他怀里嘤嘤嗡嗡的堂本刚应对起来他还觉得挺自如，可是谁知道今天那孩子就一下子变成了勾人心魄的妖精！这谁受得了啊！他到底在足利家学了啥啊！  
两个人别别扭扭去洗了澡换了衣服，随后堂本刚才搀着他回来睡觉。其实他也有些担心堂本光一会看出破绽，不过……没事，就推在大哥身上，说他给自己看了不少春宫本子就是了！  
（足利义满：阿嚏——！！嗯？？）

温情旖旎的一夜过后，堂本刚被足利义满认为义弟带回家、还得到了足利将军的承认这件事情已经传开了。  
果不其然，堂本晴一找上了门。  
这时堂本光一正和堂本刚依偎在暖融融的寝室里交换这两天的经历，顺便情意绵绵地再交换几个吻。昨夜堂本光一用手指进去试探了那一下，两人觉得感觉都还可以，所以打算等他伤好了就正式在一起体味大人的快乐。  
让堂本刚松了一口气的事情是他并没有追究自己为什么突然变了，只是突然变得羞涩极了，都不太敢看自己……哎呀，真是可爱。  
正在发育的身体敏感异常，再加上分别多日的思念，足足闹到凌晨两人才擦了身体歇下。睡了一夜堂本刚还是觉得身上酥软，只想赖在堂本光一怀里不愿起床。  
所以这时听到不速之客来访，他们都感到有些厌烦。  
堂本刚也真的不想再跟他纠缠下去，于是重重地亲了一下堂本光一的嘴唇，起身懒洋洋应付去了。  
“刚！我……我听说了，你的事。”堂本晴一地表情有些复杂，看得出他是很认真地在压抑自己的兴奋了。堂本刚也不在意，随意点点头“嗯”了一声又问：“你有什么事吗？”  
堂本晴一试图往室内看去，在看到悠闲靠坐在软塌上看书并不理他的堂本光一时，脸色不由一变。  
那张软塌的一半是空的，有人躺过的痕迹。他知道在自己来之前，堂本刚一直在那个位置，亲昵地依偎在堂本光一怀里。  
他们会做什么？亲热？接吻？他们已经亲热过了吗？自己的那位好大哥已经进入过他的身体了吗？他在绝顶时的声音果真如同自己想象那样娇软诱人吗……  
虽然说堂本晴一对于堂本刚的心思还是利用居多，但是不可否认他也垂涎于他本身。  
“你还喜欢他？”堂本晴一苦涩地问。  
“我为什么不能喜欢他？”堂本刚轻快地笑着问。  
“我以为……自从他利用你拉拢堀尾之后你们就决裂了。”堂本晴一直视着堂本刚的眼睛，“他说了什么把你哄回去的？”  
堂本刚拢拢身上的斗篷，垂下眼帘不去看他：“他说不是他做的。”  
闻言堂本晴一惊诧地瞪圆了眼睛不可思议道：“只是这个？你就真的信了？”  
“当然。我相信他。”堂本刚对他笑笑，“还有什么事嘛？”  
“为什么……为什么你那么相信他，却不相信我？”堂本晴一不解又痛苦地问，“我也喜欢你呀！我、我为你做了那么多，为什么你都看不到？”  
“你喜欢我吗？你愿意为了我放弃一切嘛？”堂本刚好脾气地问。  
这个问题堂本晴一没有多想，斩钉截铁地说：“愿意！”虽然他心中是不愿意的，但是他知道，这个时候只要能哄住了堂本刚，说什么他都可以。  
“这句话你自己相信吗？”堂本刚略带讥讽地哼了一声，见对方迟疑了一下才摊手道，“瞧，连你自己都不相信你自己，我又凭什么相信你？”  
堂本晴一气急反问道：“那他愿意嘛？他愿意放弃一切当你的禁脔嘛？”  
“堂本晴一，你别激动。”堂本刚很敷衍地安抚了一句，随即耐心地解释道，“第一，他跟我在一起，并不是我的禁脔，而是我的爱人。第二，他是我的大英雄，我凭什么要求他放弃一切？”  
“你……你你你、你……为什么对他跟对我那么不同？”  
“傻孩子，这叫双标。”堂本刚怜惜地用看智障的眼神看着他，“堂本家原本就应该是他的。没错，或许你会说，那是因为他投了个好胎。没办法，谁让他运气好呢。你不服气的话，下辈子请早吧。”  
说着他摆摆手说了声“送客”就头也不回地走向了堂本光一。堂本晴一不服地还想再说什么，但是足利家的侍从也不是吃素的，两个彪形大汉走过来拎小鸡似的将他提起来直接丢出了门。  
“我怎么不知道你口齿那么伶俐呢？嗯？”堂本光一怜爱地将他搂住，刮了刮鼻尖。  
“看搞笑节目看得……”堂本刚咕哝了一句自己都听不清楚的话，直接吻上他用柔情转移了他的注意力。  
谁知就这一吻，他脑袋里忽的一晕，转瞬间就发现自己再次回到了那个白茫茫的空间。  
“我……我怎么……”他的话还没说完，就发现自己面前出现了好大一个投影似的东西，里面映出的正是自己和堂本光一在那个世界之后的经历。  
足利家联合北条家、以及东部的今川家一同给堂本信哉施压逼他让位，再加上民间流言四起，支持堂本光一的声音占据多数，所以在挣扎了几个月后堂本信哉就只能让位给了堂本光一。而堂本晴一则被囚禁在一处别院，几年后他谋划着造反，被镇压之后切腹自杀了。据说他临死前还念着堂本刚的名字，为他写下了两首凄美哀婉的短歌，但是堂本刚看都没看直接把那两份花笺和他的尸体一同一把火烧了个干净。  
当上家主之后的第一件事，就是一路热热闹闹敲敲打打地把堂本刚从他的封地迎回了堂本家。堂本光一宣布两人结成平等的伴侣，而自己今生将不再碰任何女人。家臣们的反抗声在得知希美愿意过继一个男孩给他们之后也彻底消失了。他们觉得这是足利氏收服堂本家的一步棋，但堂本光一却并不放在心上。  
在那之后、一年年地，日子飞速流逝。堂本光一并不大肆侵略各处，他成为了一个非常好的守成之君，将堂本氏的领地治理得异常繁荣。在足利义满决定统一这片土地的第一时间他就表示出臣服，所以这一生都过得平安顺遂。  
两人相伴到了六十多岁，已经是当时十分长寿的年纪了。这一生他们从来都没吵过架也没有红过脸，一直都恩恩爱爱没羞没臊地携手走来，最后在一天晚上、亲吻过彼此之后相拥一同在睡眠当中寿终正寝。  
通过那面投影，堂本刚平静地看完了他和堂本光一的一生。在画面结束之后，一个金色的小小光球漂浮了出来停在他面前，上下晃了晃、随后融进了他的胸口。  
“恭喜主人，那是第一个世界的灵魂碎片。”  
戒灵的声音响起来，堂本刚摸摸胸口，想起那个温柔隐忍的少年温暖地笑了。  
“要进入第二个世界嘛主人？”“要。好了，我们走吧。”堂本刚做了个深呼吸，他虽然有些舍不得那个家主光一，却也不得不向前看了。他不知道自己还有多少时间，总之越快越好。  
再次拉开那扇光门，这次堂本刚有了准备，所以很好得适应了自己新的身体。  
猛的一阵冷风袭来，他睁开眼睛发现自己正站在街角，手里拎着一个手提包，里面放着几本书和一些文具。  
堂本刚看了看表，现在是晚上七点，天已经黑下来了，稍微有点冷的感觉。路边车水马龙，一看这片现代化的美好景象他就大大松了口气。他可真的不想再体验那种没有热水器没有抽水马桶的可怕世界了……虽然那个小光一确实很可爱就是了。  
他凭着残存的记忆向前走着，没走几步就看到有一个人影在巷子里吐得昏天黑地。  
还没等他犹豫好究竟是去看看还是事不关己地离开，就有两个小混混样打扮的人吊儿郎当地围过去，不怀好意地想要从那醉鬼身上摸走点什么东西。  
堂本刚心里一软，就忍不住走上前喝止道：“你们干什么呢！”  
这种小混混一般也不会惹什么大事，见有人来了立刻跑掉了。堂本刚走上前几步，看清楚面前的人之后不由得长叹一声：这也太巧了！  
他面前的正是他不知应该去哪里寻找的堂本光一。他看起来大概十七八岁模样，染了一头桀骜不驯的小金毛，因为醉酒而眼尾通红、又吐得脸色发白，瘫软在墙边可怜兮兮地看着自己。  
“你没事吧？”堂本刚拍拍他的肩膀，“我送你回家好不好？”  
“家？”喝醉酒的堂本光一一脸茫然，乖乖软软地问，“回家？哪个家？”  
“回你的家呀。”堂本刚翻了翻包，掏出一张湿巾来，温柔地帮他擦了擦嘴角。  
堂本光一伸出舌头舔了舔，舔到湿巾嫌弃地皱起了鼻子：“苦！”说完抬起头眼巴巴地瞅着堂本刚一脸委屈。  
“回家喝点水就好了哦。”堂本刚又靠近了一点，不想那只醉猫立刻就蹭到了他身上，委屈兮兮地撒娇耍赖：“不……不回家，不想回家……”  
堂本刚摸摸他的脑袋迟疑了一下问：“那、我带你回我家？”  
这话说出来他自己都觉得自己不像什么好人。只不过堂本光一竟然同意了，还歪歪斜斜地站起来，乖乖地看着他等他领自己走。  
“走啦。乖乖的，想吐就告诉我，好嘛？”堂本刚牵着他的手仔细地嘱咐道。  
“嗯。不吐，我乖。”堂本光一拉着他的手，顺从地跟着他上了一辆出租车。  
而二人身后，一抹白色的倩影隐藏在不远处，一个女孩有些复杂地注视着那辆计程车走远。

=====================================  
不要怪我没有写到婚礼啦~因为吱呦觉得救人赶时间，所以消除所有隐患之后戒灵就传送他回空间了。  
但是之后所有世界他都会像这次这样、看着自己和光一走完一生。所以整个营救行动结束之后他们就有了携手七世的缘分啦w  
我对金毛光有执念！所以这回写一写甜甜的校园恋情~~因为上一个故事不够爽，所以这次好好爽爽（这啥虎狼之词）就是要面对面亲自下手撕白莲婊！  
下一章哄哄醉猫~（然后反被欺负一下x  
对了上一个世界因为年龄小没有滚床单，所以这个故事可以正经滚一滚~~~嘿嘿嘿（滑稽）  
又，大爷此时还差几个月才满二十，按理不能饮酒。这个后面再说。  
一个临时小剧场：  
晴一：我不是为你，我是为了你身后的权力和支持！  
吱呦：呸！你就是馋我的身子！你下贱！  
光一：吱呦我馋你的身子~~  
吱呦：来来来扣酱馋了就吃呀都给你吃吃个够！  
晴一：？？？？？？？？


End file.
